A Time For Miracles
by GospelGramma
Summary: The DLO 'Dear Santa' project is in full swing as Oliver & Shane prepare to spend their first Christmas together following their engagement. Shane's mother & sister are coming to visit. Oliver purchases a special Christmas gift for Shane, & Shane receives a visit from an old friend. The characters in this story are not mine. They are owned by Martha Williamson, creator of SSD.
1. Chapter 1

December 20 - Morning

Oliver put on his topcoat and went out the door. Christmas was less than a week away and he had an important stop before heading to the DLO. Shane's present was ready.

For the first time since her father had left, Shane was fully embracing Christmas. Her mother and sister Alex were flying into Denver tomorrow to spend the week. This afternoon after work she and Oliver were shopping for a tree and decorations.

Oliver opened the door to Custom Crafted Jewelry. He'd had a specific idea of what he wanted to give Shane, and was grateful that he had learned of specialty jewelry stores while solving the Castellucci case.

He touched the bell and the jeweler came to the front of the store.

"Good morning Mr. O'Toole."

Oliver nodded. "Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson reached into the case and handed Oliver a long, slim box. Oliver opened the lid and examined the contents. His blue eyes misted as he envisioned Shane's reaction to this gift.

"Does it meet your specifications?"

"It does."

Oliver closed the box and handed it to the jeweler. "Would you wrap it, please?"

"Certainly. Which paper would you like?"

Oliver frowned as he looked at the various papers. Santa Claus. Snowmen. Bells. Ornaments. Christmas trees. None of these were appropriate. Then, at the very bottom, he found exactly what he wanted.

"This one," he indicated. The white paper was covered with small, blonde haired angels showering stars from their hands.

"Ribbon?"

"Gold."

Half an hour later, Oliver entered the DLO. Shane stood in front of a table, working her way through a large stack of letters. The post office "Dear Santa" project was in full swing, and with Christmas so close, it seemed to Oliver that the stack of letters with incomplete addresses increased every day.

"Good morning, Shane."

She raised her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

He hung his coat and jacket on the rack, and then walked over to the table. Shane's left hand rested on the table. Her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"You may have mentioned it a time or two."

Shane leaned over and lightly touched his lips with hers. She moved back quickly, expecting his usual comment about keeping things professional at work, but instead he put his arm around her waist and drew her close, returning her kiss.

The door opened and he released her quickly as Norman and Rita entered.

"Good morning," Oliver said.

"Good morning," they replied together.

Shane turned back to the stack of letters, but her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes did not go unnoticed by her dearest friends. They exchanged looks and smiled.

Norman and Rita joined Shane at the table. Oliver moved towards his desk. He sat down and took a deep, calming breath, praying that he had released Shane before Norman and Rita saw them kissing. Shane had placed several letters on his desk with badly smudged addresses. He picked up his magnifying glass and studied the first letter. His sense of discipline and dedication to his work took over, and he was able to concentrate on the task at hand.

By lunchtime, they had worked their way through all the letters. Addresses were confirmed and lists printed for postal workers and volunteers who would shop for the items, wrap them and sort them for delivery. After confirming that they would regroup at Bistro Ramon for lunch, Norman and Rita left to drop off the lists.

Shane walked over to the printer, retrieved a sheet of paper and handed it to Oliver.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Christmas tree farms."

"Are you sure you want a live tree? All those needles dropping on the floor. It's quite untidy, and since you rarely wear shoes at home, you could cut your feet on the needles."

"Yes. I'm sure. A live tree will make the house smell like Christmas."

He couldn't resist teasing her a little.

"Christmas smells?"

"Yes. Like evergreen, ham, cookies, poinsettias..."

"Poinsettias have no fragrance."

"Don't change the subject."

"But your feet..."

"Oliver, Christmas tree needles aren't sharp enough to cut my feet. You're not talking me out of a live tree, so please stop trying."

Oliver knew he'd lost. He held her coat, put on his suit jacket and topcoat, folded the list neatly, and placed it in his coat pocket. Shane took his arm and they left to meet Rita and Norman.


	2. Chapter 2

December 20 - Afternoon

Only a few letters arrived in the noon mail. None of them presented any difficulties. Oliver left them in Norman and Rita's capable hands, allowing him and Shane to spend the afternoon buying decorations and choosing a tree.

They purchased the decorations first. Oliver expected Shane to choose contemporary decorations like the ones on the various trees placed around the post office. He'd braced himself to spending an hour or two at WalMart or Target, but instead she directed him to the vintage shop on Larimer Street where she purchased Benjamin Parker's suit.

Christmas tree decorations in a clothing store? Yet Shane had been here before so she knew what types of merchandise were available. They entered the store and Oliver felt like he'd stepped 50 years into the past. The selection of merchandise was fascinating. Oliver saw a large selection of vinyl records and phonographs. A glass display case held formal tea services.

Shane grabbed a cart and tugged on his arm.

"Oliver, the decorations are in the back."

Oliver followed Shane up and down the aisles as she made her selections. She chose the larger lights and ornaments Oliver remembered from the Christmas trees of his childhood, and of all things, tinsel. He shuddered inwardly at the mess that tinsel would make, but Shane was so happy and having so much fun he didn't voice his opinion. She insisted on an angel for the top of the tree. Each time she selected and rejected an angel she sighed, and as time passed without success, the sighs became louder and longer. Half an hour passed. Oliver was about to ask if he could help when she pulled a box from the back of the topmost shelf.

"Yes!" Shane exclaimed.

She handed him the box.

Oliver, look!"

He studied the angel carefully. It looked vaguely familiar. Then he remembered a broken-hearted letter to God. The angel was an exact duplicate of the angel Shane had drawn on top of the Christmas tree. Now he understood why Shane had insisted on buying her decorations here. She was recreating the last Christmas tree her family had trimmed together.

He reached out and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"It's perfect."

They walked to the front of the store. Shane placed everything on the conveyer. Oliver took the money clip from inside his coat and moved forward to pay for everything, when a small item displayed by the register caught his attention.

Shane leaned towards him and whispered "Excuse me for a minute," inclining her head towards the Ladies' room.

Oliver smiled and added one more item to their purchases.

"For the lady?" the clerk asked.

Oliver nodded. "I'll take that one."

The clerk wrapped it carefully and handed it to Oliver. He placed it in his coat pocket just as Shane returned.

"Now to find the perfect tree."

Oliver picked up the bags and followed Shane to the car.

"How much further?" Oliver asked Shane.

She consulted her cell phone. "About 10 miles."

Shane wanted a Colorado Blue Spruce, and refused to settle for anything else, but they had already visited three tree farms without success. Oliver prayed that this next stop would be successful. It would be dark in a couple of hours.

Oliver drove to the entrance and opened the window. A young man approached the car. Oliver consulted his name tag.

"Daniel, please tell me you have Colorado blue spruce trees."

"We do."

"Yes!" Shane exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Oliver parked the car, and Shane jumped out before he could open the door for her. The ground was rough and uneven underfoot. Shane caught the heel of her shoe in a small rut.

Oliver moved quickly and caught her before she fell. He placed her arm into his.

"Let's stay together, please."

Daniel approached them carrying a length of rope and an ax.

"Follow me."

Fortunately, they didn't have to walk far. The wind had picked up, and gray clouds thickened overhead.

They walked up and down several rows and Shane still hadn't chosen a tree. Darkness was coming early with an approaching storm.

"Shane, we may have to come back tomorrow."

"Just a few more minutes, Oliver. Please!"

He sighed and they turned into the next row.

"This one!" Shane released his arm and walked all around the tree, looking at every side. "It's perfect!"

Oliver looked at the tree. He couldn't tell the difference between it and the hundreds of other trees he'd seen today, but Shane was happy and he was thankful she'd finally made her selection.

Daniel held the ax out to Oliver. "Sir?"

Oliver took it from him.

Shane raised her eyebrows. "You? Chopping down a tree?"

"I acquired some experience during the trip to El Dorado Canyon. Stand back, please."

Oliver raised the ax. It only took two or three strokes evenly spaced around all sides of the trunk and the tree fell to the ground. He returned the ax to Daniel and took the rope, securing it fast to the bottom branches. He took Shane's hand with one arm and grasped the tree with the other.

Daniel took the rope. "Help the lady. I'll bring the tree."

Darkness had fallen and it had started to rain by the time they reached the car. Oliver opened the door, but just before Shane stepped inside, she let out a cry.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no no no!"

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't buy a stand."

Daniel smiled. "A stand is included with every tree."

"Shane, please get in the car," Oliver said. "I'll get the stand."

Daniel wrapped the tree in plastic and helped Oliver tie it to the top of the car. He left briefly and returned with the stand. Oliver paid for the tree and stand, put the box in the car, climbed in, and gratefully turned the car back towards Denver.


	3. December 20 - Evening

December 20 - Evening

Oliver pulled the car in front of Shane's house and sighed with relief as he turned off the motor. What began as rain when they left the Christmas tree farm had changed to a rain/snow mix within the hour, falling so thick and fast at times that visibility was poor. The drive back to Denver had been long and difficult. Fortunately the precipitation had ceased about 15 minutes ago, but the roads were wet and puddles were everywhere.

He opened the door and stepped out, doing his best to avoid the puddle right underneath the car. He wasn't completely successful, and sighed again as water came over the tops of his shoes.

"Stay there and I'll help you," he told Shane before closing the door. There was no way Shane could get out of the car without being up to her ankles in water.

Oliver tried to lift Shane out of the car while standing on the sidewalk, but he couldn't hold her securely. He had no choice but to stand on the road in the puddle again. He picked her up and set her safely on the sidewalk, then reached into the back seat for the decorations and stand.

Oliver carried them inside, set them down, and went back to get the tree. Shane watched from the doorway as Oliver struggled to untie the wet ropes. It took him several minutes before the tree was free from its fastenings. As he lifted the tree down a car drove past, plowing through the puddle and spraying him with a cascade of water. Oliver sighed a third time. Now the water wasn't just up to the tops of his shoes, it was inside them. He carried the tree up the stairs and into the house, setting it down just inside the door.

"Could you bring me an old towel, please," Oliver asked Shane.

Shane looked down at his feet and gasped. Shoes, socks, and trouser bottoms were completely soaked with wet, muddy water. She ran to the laundry room and back, laying the towel down on the floor. Oliver removed his coat and suit jacket, then bent down and attempted to dry off his shoes and clothing.

Shane hung his coats in the closet, and then inspected his feet. His shoes were dry, but he hadn't been successful in drying his socks or the bottoms of his trousers.

"Oliver, take off your shoes and socks."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can't wear those wet socks all evening. You'll be sick."

He stood there unmoving, looking at her.

"Do I have to do it?" Shane asked.

Shane knelt down beside him and untied his shoes. Oliver knelt as well, took her hands and helped her stand up.

"I will do it."

Reluctantly, he stepped out of his shoes, removed his socks, and wiped his feet on the towel.

Shane held out her hand. "Give me the socks. I'll put them in the dryer."

"You're going to put them in the dryer without washing them?"

"I was planning to, yes."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock and he refused to surrender his socks.

"I'll wash them first," Shane told him. "Will you please give them to me?

Oliver handed Shane his socks. He still hadn't moved, and looked more ill at ease and uncomfortable than she'd ever seen him.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Well..."

"Oh!" Her wonderful, sweet, proper, old-fashioned Oliver was embarrassed standing in front of her in his bare feet.

She laid her hand on his cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shane walked back to the laundry room.

Oliver waited until Shane was out of sight, and then headed for the bathroom. He closed the door gratefully and leaned against it. He'd never liked being barefoot. He'd worn house shoes all the time since he was a small boy, but Shane was right. Wearing those wet socks all evening might not make him sick, but it would be extremely uncomfortable. Oliver wanted this to be a very special evening for himself and Shane, so he took just a moment to compose himself, squared his shoulders, and opened the door.

Oliver heard music. He listened carefully and realized it was Christmas music. He walked into the living room, searching for the source of the music. Shane stood in front of a small table in the corner of the room. She'd changed from her dress to jeans and a bright blue sweater, and she was barefoot. Oliver had to smile. At least they were both in bare feet. Shane moved to the side of the table as he entered the room, revealing the source of the music. A phonograph stood on the top of the table. Several vinyl records rested on the shelf below.

Oliver walked over to Shane. His blue eyes shown with love. He took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss was long and soft and very gentle, but the message was clear and Shane knew how much he appreciated the phonograph.

A timer sounded from the kitchen and Oliver released her.

"Dinner is ready," Shane told him.

Oliver sniffed appreciatively. "It smells wonderful."

They moved towards the kitchen.

Shane removed rolls from the oven, then lifted the lid from the crock pot and filled bowls with vegetable soup. Oliver poured the wine as Shane set plates and bowls on the table.

They didn't linger over dinner, then cleaned the kitchen quickly and returned to the entry way. Oliver removed his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Shane picked up the bags of decorations and carried them into the living room.

"Do you want the stand in front of the window or in the middle of the room?" she called.

"Put it in the middle. I'll move the tree after it is in the stand."

A few minutes later, Oliver carried the tree into the living room.

"Hold the stand so it doesn't move," he instructed Shane.

Shane grasped the bottom and held tight as Oliver lowered the tree into it.

"Does it look straight?" he asked.

Shane stood up and inspected the tree from all sides. "Yes."

"Hold onto the top while I tighten the screws."

Oliver attempted to tighten them while on his hands and knees, but he couldn't quite reach them. He realized the only way he could accomplish this was to lie on the floor and slide under the tree. Shane tried not to laugh. He looked so funny half under and half out of the tree. His pant leg had slid up as he maneuvered into position, and suddenly Shane couldn't resist. She raised her leg slightly and ran her toes slowly across his exposed foot.

Oliver felt as if something were crawling on his foot. Had an insect, or worse yet, an arachnid, been in that water, attached itself to his pant leg unnoticed, and had now moved to his foot? He couldn't move. He had to remain in position until all the screws were secure. He shook his foot lightly, hoping whatever was on it would fall onto the floor. He waited a few seconds, and when he felt nothing further, he resumed securing the tree.

He had to crawl further under the tree to tighten the back screws. Again, he felt like something was crawling on his foot. He shook it again, but this time his position allowed him to see Shane's feet just as she lowered one foot to the floor.

He checked to confirm that all the screws were tight.

"You can let go now."

Shane let go of the tree, but just before she moved away, Oliver reached his hand across the tree and ran his fingers lightly over the top of her foot.

"No fair!" she yelled.

Oliver pushed himself out from under the tree and stood up. Shane stood there, hands on hips, trying to appear indignant. She wasn't very successful. Oliver burst out laughing and she joined him.

"Since the insects appear to have crawled away, shall we commence decorating this tree?" he asked.

Shane opened boxes while Oliver moved the tree to the front of the window.

An hour later, the lights were up and the ornaments hung. Oliver frowned as Shane opened the package of tinsel. Thin strands of silver, thousands of them. She divided the tinsel into two sections and handed him one. He walked over to the tree and began hanging the strands one at a time. This would take hours.

Shane laid her hand on his arm.

"Like this." She took a small handful and literally threw it at the tree.

"It's not straight."

She gave him a gentle smile. "It doesn't have to be straight. Remember - sometimes it's the imperfections in life that make something perfect."

A loud buzz sounded from the kitchen.

"Your socks are dry. I tell you what, you get your socks and I'll hang the tinsel."

Oliver handed Shane his portion of the tinsel and went to retrieve his socks. He took them to the entry and sat down on the bench to put socks and shoes back on. This presented the perfect opportunity for him to retrieve a small package.

Oliver stood in the living room doorway, watching Shane throw the last of the tinsel onto the tree. She turned and saw him there.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Oliver smiled. "It's perfect."

He walked over and handed her the package. "Here's one more ornament for the tree."

Shane opened it carefully and held up a yellow glass rose. "Oliver, it's beautiful!"

Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

Shane hung it carefully on the tree, then lifted her hands to her neck and released the clasp from her necklace.

"One more thing," she said. She looped the chain around a branch so the medallion hung like an ornament.

"Shall I turn on the lights?" Oliver asked.

Shane nodded.

He touched the switch and the tree exploded into a rainbow of colored lights. Shane just stood there. Oliver took her hand and pressed it to his lips. She looked at him with eyes shining as brightly as the lights on the tree.

"Time for dessert," Shane said a few minutes later. "Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please."

"I'll be right back."

Shane returned in a few minutes, carrying a large tray.

"What's all this?" he asked.

Shane set the china tray on the table. It held china cups of tea and two slices of lemon custard cake with curd glaze served on china plates.

"You bought a tea service, too?"

Shane smiled and sat down on the sofa, curling up next to him. Oliver handed Shane her tea and cake, then took his own. He raised the cup to his lips. The 1892 Darjeeling. His favorite. They sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the tea and cake. When they'd finished, Shane got up and reached for the tray.

"I'll take it," Oliver told her. He needed to leave the room for a few minutes.

Oliver set the tray on the kitchen counter. He walked to the entry way and pulled another box from his coat. He didn't know why, but he felt it was important for Shane to receive her Christmas present tonight.

Shane stood at the phonograph, changing the records. Oliver walked up and handed her the package.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"I want you to have it. Tonight."

"Why?"

"Shane. Don't ask questions. Just open it."

Shane complied, removing the ribbon and paper. She opened the box and gasped. It contained a gold bracelet. Three hearts were intertwined together, a larger one in the center engraved with a cross, and two smaller ones on either side, engraved with their names.

Oliver lifted it from the box, turned it over, and handed it to Shane. There was additional engraving on the back.

"Two hearts joined by a greater one," Shane read. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She raised her eyes to meet Oliver's. Tears shown on his cheeks as well.

Oliver put it around her wrist and fastened the clasp. He took Shane into his arms and kissed her with all the love he held in his heart. After the kiss, Oliver continued to hold her close, their foreheads touching. They stood there without moving for several minutes.

Oliver reluctantly pulled away and looked at the clock on the wall. It was after eleven. He needed to leave. There was much to do tomorrow. He and Shane would work until lunch, then drive to the airport to pick up her mother and sister.

They walked to the door with their arms around each other. Oliver didn't bother putting on his tie and jacket. He just slipped on his overcoat.

He leaned close to Shane and whispered in her ear.

"I love you. Good night."

"I love you, so much," Shane said.

Oliver walked out and closed the door behind him.


	4. December 21 - Afternoon

December 21 - Afternoon

Oliver and Shane stood waiting at Gate H8. The plane had landed and passengers were coming through the doors.

Shane's eyes searched the crowd.

"There they are!"

She waved. "Mom! Alex! Over here."

Shane waited while her mother and sister navigated their way through the crowd. As soon the way to them had cleared, she walked up to her mother and threw her arms around her.

"Mom! It's so good to see you."

Christine McInerney returned the hug, then released her daughter and studied her carefully. Shane was no longer the angry, broken hearted girl who walked away from her home and her family because she could no longer deal with Alex's gambling problem and the devastating effect it had on them. There was a softness about her, a gentleness. She'd finally found where, and to whom, she belonged. The move to Denver had been good for her.

Alex stood off to the side, watching the reunion of her mother and sister. Shane released their mother and headed for Alex. She stood looking at Alex for a minute, the reached out and gave her a hug. Alex hesitated for a few seconds, then put her arms around Shane as well.

"It's good to see you," Shane said. "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Come meet Oliver," she told them.

They walked over to where Oliver was standing.

"Oliver, may I present my mother, Christine McInerney, and my sister, Alex Brighton."

Oliver acknowledged each of them with a nod.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. McInerney, Ms. Brighton."

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," Chris said.

Alex looked at Oliver, then at Shane. She nodded her head and winked at Shane.

"Baggage claim is downstairs," Oliver informed them.

He offered his right arm to Chris, and then gestured with his left, indicating that Shane and Alex should walk in front of them.

Alex turned her head and looked back at Oliver.

"He's absolutely gorgeous! Tell me all about him. Where did you meet? What does he do for a living? How long had you been dating before he proposed?"

Shane laughed.

"Slow down! One question at a time. Mom will want to hear this, too. Let's wait until we get to my house, and I promise I'll answer all your questions."

Alex pretended to pout, and then smiled at Shane.

"I've waited this long, I guess I can wait another hour."

"You're going to have to wait longer than that. We're having dinner at one of our favorite restaurants. Donatello's. It serves wonderful Italian food. Rita and Norman are joining us, as well as Rita's dad and Oliver's father."

"Not their mothers?"

"Mrs. Haywith and Mrs. Schmitz have both passed."

"Mrs. Schmitz?"

"Oliver's parents divorced and she remarried."

"Why?"

They arrived at the baggage claim area. Oliver headed to the conveyer to retrieve the luggage.

Shane gestured for her mother to join them. They sat down on a bench, and then Shane laid a gentle hand on Alex's arm. She spoke softly so Oliver wouldn't hear.

"Mom. Alex. There's something you need to understand about Oliver. He's very old fashioned, very proper, and very private. Alex, I'm sorry, but I won't share details about Oliver's parents. That's something that Oliver will have to tell you, when he's ready."

Oliver joined them.

"Passenger pick up is just through those doors," he indicated. "I'll return with the car as soon as I can."

Chris watched Oliver until he disappeared through the doors, then turned to face Shane.

"He's a very special man."

Shane nodded.

"He's everything I never knew I wanted."

Chris lifted Shane's left hand and studied her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful."

"It was his grandmother's."

"Have you chosen a date for your wedding?"

"Not yet. We wanted to wait until you and Alex arrived so the entire family could talk about it together."

"Can you at least tell us now how you met?" Alex coaxed.

"All right. It will take Oliver a while to get back. Parking is on the other side of the airport. We met at a coffee cart."

"Unusual place to meet the man you're going to marry," Chris commented.

Shane had a faraway look in her eyes. She looked down the hall as if she were looking into the past.

"It was my first day at work. I was running late, as usual..."

"... the post office executives were so impressed by what we'd done, freeing an innocent man from prison and reuniting a couple deeply in love, they cut through the red tape and processed my transfer to Direct Line Operations in 1 week instead of 10. I walked out and stopped for coffee, but while I stood in line waiting, I decided I didn't want the transfer. I bought coffee for all of us and returned to the Dead Letter Office," Shane finished.

Shane looked out the windows.

"There's Oliver's car," she said.

They exited the airport just as Oliver got out of the car. He opened the front passenger door and gestured at Chris.

"Mrs. McInerney."

"I don't mind sitting in the back seat," she told Oliver.

Shane touched her arm and shook her head slightly. Chris nodded and sat in the front seat.

Alex reached for the door handle. Shane looked at her and shook her head again.

Oliver opened the back door. Alex raised her eyebrows at Shane and sat down in the car.

Shane took Oliver's arm. They walked to the other side of the car so Shane could sit next to Alex.

"We should arrive at Donatello's in about 1/2 an hour," Oliver said.

"Is this your first visit to Denver?" he asked Chris as they pulled away.

"It is."

"We won't have much time before Christmas, but after the holiday Shane and I will take you and Alex on a grand tour of our city."

"One thing we must do is have tea at the Brown Palace Hotel," Shane said.

"Tea?" Alex asked.

"The Brown has a formal tea room. They also serve coffee. I highly recommend the cucumber sandwiches. They're the best I've ever had."

"The egg salad is unparalleled," Oliver added.

They arrived at Donatello's. Alex sniffed appreciatively as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Smells delicious, even from outside," she said.

"It's one of our favorite places. We come here often," Shane told her.

A smiling young man greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Oliver, Shane, it's good to see you again."

"Good evening Joey. Is our table ready?" Oliver asked.

"It is. The rest of your party is already seated. Please follow me."

Joey led them to a secluded spot at the back of the restaurant. Shane made introductions all around while Oliver consulted with Joey regarding wine. Joe sat at the foot of the table with Norman and Bill on either side of him. Oliver sat at the head of the table with Shane on his right, Chris on his left next to Rita and Alex next to Shane. Joey returned with the wine. As soon as everyone made their selections, Oliver raised his glass.

"To family," he toasted.

Everyone else raised their glasses.

"To family," they echoed.


	5. December 21 - Evening

December 21 - Evening

Oliver parked the car in front of Shane's house. Chris stepped out of the vehicle and stood at the bottom of the steps studying the residence.

Shane and Alex joined her.

"It's charming," she told her daughter.

The women ascended the steps. Chris studied the porch swing for a moment, then turned and smiled at Shane. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes.

"You bought a swing."

"Actually, it was a birthday present. From Oliver."

Oliver joined them with the luggage.

"She spent hours on our swing every summer when she was a girl," Chris told him.

"I know."

Shane held the door open for Chris and Alex. Oliver put the bags in the house.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Shane told her mother and sister. "The living room is to the right. I'll be there in a minute."

Chris looked at Shane, nodded, and shut the door.

Oliver reached out and pulled Shane into a tender embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne and listening to the steady beating of his heart. He stroked her hair softly.

"Do you want to come in for awhile?" she asked.

"Not tonight. You need to spend some quality time with your mother and sister, just the three of you."

"Would it be all right if I bring them with me tomorrow and take them on a tour?"

Oliver placed his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Of course. I'm sure they will enjoy that."

"I suppose I'd better go inside," Shane said reluctantly.

Oliver nodded and kissed her gently.

"Good night my love."

"Good night."

Shane stepped inside and closed the door.

"About time," Alex said as Shane came into the room.

"We needed a minute alone."

"That was a LONG minute."

"How about some coffee?" Shane asked Chris in an attempt to change the subject.

"That would be nice."

Shane headed for the kitchen to put on the coffee. Chris went into the entry and removed a large box from her suitcase. She carried it into the kitchen and gave it to Shane.

"I brought you something that will go well with coffee."

Shane shook the box slightly.

"Macaroons? You only give me macaroons for my birthday."

"This year you're getting them for Christmas, too."

"Shane! Why is your necklace hanging on the Christmas tree?" Alex called.

Shane returned to the living room.

"A reminder," she said.

"Of what?"

"Restoration."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you about it another time. Not tonight."

"No, not tonight. Tonight you're going to tell me every detail about you and Oliver."

Chris came in, carrying a large tray with the coffee and cookies. She set the tray on the table, and then walked over to the tree. She picked up the rose ornament.

"This is beautiful."

"Oliver bought it for me. We love yellow roses. The rose bush by the stairs grew from a cutting Oliver took from the one at our house in Alexandria."

"You went back to Alexandria?"

"No, we went to Washington DC on vacation. Rita was a contestant in the Miss Special Delivery pageant, representing Colorado. We went along to support her. I asked Oliver if we could go see the house."

Shane took a deep breath. "Mom, the house is gone."

"I know. The man who purchased the property had other plans for it. It's ok. Let's not speak about it anymore."

"Let's not." Alex agreed quickly. She sat down, reached for the coffee, and patted the place next to her.

"Sit down and start talking," she urged Shane.

Shane and Chris joined Alex. For the next hour, Shane patiently answered Alex's many questions about Oliver, keeping her answers general, for she wouldn't share the intimate details of his courtship with anyone, not even her mother and sister.

"...the reception was over, he asked me to take a walk outside, and he proposed," Shane finished.

"He proposed? That's all you're going to say? How did he propose? Did he get down on one knee? What did he say?"

"Sorry, Alex, I won't share details. That moment was between Oliver and me."

Shane stood and picked up the tray.

"It's after midnight. Mom, you've got to be exhausted. Why don't you go to bed? You too, Alex. I'll take care of these things. Tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to the post office for a tour."

Chris and Alex stood up as well.

"I am tired," Chris said. She walked over and kissed Shane's forehead.

"Good night, my dear. Sleep well."

"Good night, Shane," Alex added.

They retrieved their suitcases from the entry and headed for the guest room.


	6. December 22 - Morning

December 22 - Morning

Shane opened the door to the DLO.

"Right through here," she told her mother and Alex.

Oliver stood up as they entered.

"Good morning, ladies. Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Very much," Chris assured Oliver.

"Shane took us to see the old DLO," Alex told him. "So far from everything else. I'll bet you were really glad to move to this location."

"Let's say I've gotten used to it."

Shane shook her head slightly at Alex before she could ask Oliver any personal questions.

"Come sit down," she told her mother and Alex. She led them to the well-worn sofa.

"What are you working on?" Chris asked Norman and Rita.

"Letters for the 'Dear Santa' project," Norman told her. "We have a 'golden rule' for these letters."

"No letter from Santa Claus shall go unanswered. All gifts and responses must be delivered by Christmas Eve," Rita recited.

"Oliver!" Norman exclaimed.

Oliver walked over to the table. "What do you have Norman?"

Norman handed him the envelope. "Look."

Oliver examined the envelope. "Shane. Come look at this."

Shane joined them and Oliver handed her the letter. The envelope was torn and dirty, the postmark gone. The return address contained one word. Mike. The address for the recipient was badly smudged but the name was unmistakable. Christine McInerney.

Shane walked back and handed her mother the letter. "Mom, look."

Shane was thankful her mother was sitting down. Chris read the envelope and turned white as a sheet. Her hands were shaking.

"Oh, my Lord," she exclaimed.

Oliver came over and knelt down in front her, taking her hand in his.

"Mrs. McInerney, who is Mike?"

"My brother."

"Tell me about him," Oliver encouraged.

"Mom and Dad were high school sweethearts. They were planning to marry as soon as they graduated, but World War II had started, and Dad decided to join the Navy. As soon as the war was over, Dad returned home and married Mom. They hoped to start their family right away, but Mom had difficulty getting pregnant, and it was 5 years before I was born. She hoped so much to also have a son, but many years passed and she hadn't been able to get pregnant again. Finally, when I was 13, Mom gave birth to Mike."

Chris paused and took a deep breath.

"Dad died from a heart attack five years later. He'd had no symptoms of heart disease. I was married by then, so Mom was left to raise Mike alone. Greg and I helped as much as we could. Greg and Mike developed a very special relationship. Greg became the father that Mike had lost. Mike was artistic. He loved to draw and paint. He won several awards in high school. Greg liked one particular painting of an unusual flower so well he took it to a jeweler, who used the design as a template for the girls' necklaces. When Mike was 16, Mom was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease. By the time Mike graduated from high school, Mom couldn't take care of herself any more. She needed a full time caregiver. Mike became that caregiver."

Chris wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Mom died the year Mike turned 21. He was devastated. That same year, Greg left me and the girls right before Christmas. In less than a year, Mike lost the two people that he loved the most. He moved in with us, but it didn't help. He was angry and unhappy in spite of everything I did. Then in the Spring, he told me he was leaving. He needed to get away, to gain some perspective, to make a fresh start. He and Nathan were going on a cross-country trip. I didn't have any objections to him taking this trip, but I didn't want him to go with Nathan. They had been best friends all through school, but Nathan had been in trouble with the law on several occasions since graduation (shoplifting, vandalism, drinking and driving). I didn't like the path he was choosing. I tried to talk Mike out of going with Nathan. I suggested he choose another friend to take on the trip, but he refused, and walked out the door. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I was only his sister. He was an adult and could make his own decisions.

"Six months passed and I hadn't heard a word from him. I tried to hire a private investigator, but he was too expensive. I was a single mother with two girls to raise and didn't have the money. When a year had passed and I still hadn't heard anything from Mike, I was forced to accept the fact that he had turned his back on his family for good."

She looked at the envelope again.

"But he hadn't. He wrote this."

Oliver walked over to his desk, retrieved a letter opener, returned, and handed it to Chris. She carefully slit the envelope and withdrew a single sheet of paper.

"Dear Chris:

I know it's been awhile since you've heard from me. I'm sorry for so many things. For taking so long to write you, for walking away without saying good bye, for hurting you like that.

Everything you said about Nathan is true. I just didn't want to see it. He was using me. He hadn't brought any money. I was paying for everything. Gas. Food. Hotel. By the end of the first week, we'd made it as far as Chicago. I was almost out of money and definitely out of patience. I had decided that I would tell him the next morning we were through traveling together. I would pay for him to take a bus back home. When I woke up he was gone. He stole the rest of my money and my car. So there I was, stranded halfway across the country with no car and not a cent to my name. I know I could have called, but I was too embarrassed and too proud to tell you what had happened.

I went to the police and filed a report, then found a shelter so I could get something to eat. By late afternoon the police had found my car, well, what was left of it. It had been stripped. Nathan had sold it for parts. I gave Officer Martin a description of Nathan, but he told me he doubted they'd find him. He was probably long gone, which was a good thing. I was so angry I would have knocked the tar out of him if given the opportunity.

Officer Martin was a really nice guy. He told me I could come and stay with him until I got on my feet. He even helped me find a job. I've been living with him for a year now. I've saved enough money to buy another car, and I'll be leaving soon. I'm heading further west. I don't want to stay in Chicago, although the one thing I enjoyed while living here has been walking along the shores of Lake Michigan. It reminded me of the walks you and I used take along the Potomac River.

I'll write again soon.

Love, Mike"

Chris stood up and began to pace.

"This letter is 29 years old. Why haven't I heard from him in all these years? Where is he? Is he OK? Is he still alive?"

She stopped in front of Oliver.

"Can you find him? This is what you do, right? Solve the unsolvable? Shane has told me about some of the letters. What is it you call them? Devine deliveries?"

"It is. I truly believe that the letters find us, at the right time, and the right place, and you should also know that we never give up. We will find your brother, if you just trust us."

Chris looked from Oliver, to Shane, to Norman, and to Rita. "I do."

"We'll need the letter. May I have it?"

Chris handed it to him.

Shane walked to her workstation.

"The first thing to do is make sure he's still alive."

She typed briskly for several minutes.

"I've programmed a search in the national obituaries database for a Michael James Anderson born in 1967 in Alexandria, Virginia. Mom, this could take several hours. Why don't we have lunch and then I'll take you and Alex back to the house."

"Excellent suggestion, Shane," Oliver said. "How about the Mailbox Grille?"

Shane smiled. Oliver still preferred the Mailbox Grille to any of Ramon's new restaurants.

"Angie, the barista, makes wonderful smoothies," she told Chris.

She winked at Oliver. "She still keeps a couple of YooHoos behind the bar."

"YooHoo?" Christ asked Shane.

"It's Oliver's favorite beverage."

Chris raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Oliver offered one arm to her and the other to Shane. "Shall we go?"

Norman took Rita's hand and offered his other arm to Alex. They left and headed for the Mailbox Grille.


	7. December 22 - Afternoon and Evening

December 22 - Afternoon and Evening

Shane checked her computer the minute she, Oliver, Norman and Rita returned to the DLO after lunch. The search she'd programmed had finished. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uncle Mike didn't show up in the obituaries. At least he's still alive."

Oliver sat down at this desk and studied the letter.

"Perhaps we could locate Officer Martin. He might be able to tell us something. Your uncle lived with him for a year. They surely talked of many things."

"There have to be thousands of police stations in Chicago," Shane said. "I need a specific area."

Oliver consulted the letter again.

"He liked to walk along the lakeshore. That should narrow it down. Rita, zip codes for the eastern side of Chicago, please."

Rita looked up from the pile of 'Dear Santa' letters she was sorting and thought for a minute.

"60201 through 60210."

Shane keyed in the inquiry. A few minutes later, she retrieved the information from the printer.

Norman walked over and took the print out from Shane.

"I'll start calling."

Shane joined Rita at the table.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly as each of them focused on their specific tasks. A few minutes before 5, Shane printed the lists and Rita gathered the letters.

Norman hung up the phone and sighed.

"I found him."

"Great!" Rita replied.

Norman shook his head.

"Officer Lawrence Martin retired from the police force five years ago, and died a year later. He never married and has no other living family."

Shane returned to her workstation.

"I'll start searching the DMV in every state west of the Mississippi River. I can find him through the license plate for his car."

Oliver lifted their coats from the rack, and then walked over to Shane. He laid his hand on her arm.

"Tomorrow."

"At least let me program the first few states."

"Tomorrow," he repeated gently.

Rita and Norman exchanged looks. Norman nodded and they put on their coats.

"Have a good evening," Norman told Oliver and Shane.

"You as well. Good night," Oliver replied.

Shane remained silent. Rita walked over and gave her a hug.

As soon as they left, Shane looked at Oliver with tear-filled eyes.

"I can't face Mom without something encouraging to tell her."

"You have something encouraging to tell her. Your Uncle Mike is still alive."

He held her coat open. She put it on reluctantly.

"Come for dinner tonight," Shane invited. "That way we can tell Mom together. It will help. Please!"

A single tear slid down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away tenderly, then took her hands in his.

"Of course."

"Do you like meat loaf?" she asked.

"Actually, I do. Dad used to make it."

"It was one of my favorite meals when I was a little girl. That's probably what Mom prepared for dinner tonight."

"It sounds quite appetizing."

Oliver put on his coat and offered Shane his arm.

"Shall we dine?" he asked.

"We shall."

Shane and Oliver stepped inside. Chris walked into the entry before Shane closed the door.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"He is alive," Shane told her.

"Thank God," she said.

"We haven't been able to find him yet. We located the Police Station where Officer Martin had been employed, hoping he might have some information that would help, but he died four years ago and left no immediate family."

Chris drew a deep, shaky breath. "Now what?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to start a state by state search for his car through the DMV databases."

"Dinner's ready," Alex called.

She glanced at Shane as they entered the dining room. Shane shook her head slightly.

Oliver looked at the meat loaf and nodded slightly at Shane. Besides the meatloaf, the meal consisted of red potatoes, green beans, and garlic bread.

"Alex and I will clean up," Chris told Shane after they completed their meal. "You and Oliver go into the living room and relax."

"Thanks, Mom," Shane said.

"Mom took the news better than I thought," she told Oliver as soon as they sat down.

"Your mother is a strong woman."

"She's had to be. Everything she went through with Alex." Shane shook her head.

"As I remember, you once told me to 'leave the past in the past where it belongs'," Oliver reminded her gently.

Shane sighed. "I know."

Shane needed Oliver to put his arms around her, to hold her, to assure her that everything would be OK, but she knew he wouldn't express any signs of affection with her mother and sister in the next room.

She stood up.

"I'll put on some music. Would you like vocal or instrumental?"

"Instrumental, please."

Shane sat next to Oliver on the sofa. Chris and Alex came in from the kitchen. Chris carried a tray with coffee and dessert.

Alex glanced at the record player.

"A phonograph? Records?" she asked Shane.

"Oliver prefers vinyl."

Shane looked at the tray.

"Chocolate mousse?"

"You always ate chocolate when you were stressed," Chris said.

"I still do. Thanks, Mom."

"Cream or sugar, Oliver," Chris asked him.

"Black, please."

Chris handed Shane her cup.

"Plenty of sugar."

As soon as they'd finished, Chris reached for the tray.

"Mom, I'll take care of that. Why don't you go to bed?" Shane suggested.

Chris breathed out a long sigh and pushed herself off the sofa.

"I believe I will. I'm still feeling the effects of 'jet lag'."

"I'll join you," Alex told her.

Oliver stood up.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. McInerney."

She smiled at him. "My pleasure."

Chris and Alex left the room. Oliver sat down next to Shane again and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"We are going to find him?" Shane asked him.

"Of course. 'Trust the timing'."

"Trust the timing," Shane echoed.

Oliver stood up, removed his coat and tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and held out his hand to Shane.

She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room.

"It's been awhile," Oliver whispered against her hair. "Do you still remember?"

Shane nodded.

Chris passed by the living room on her way to the bathroom. Movement caught her eye and she paused discreetly out of sight as Oliver and Shane began their dance. Chris was fascinated. If love could speak, this dance was its language. She watched until Oliver lifted her daughter out of a dip and slowly turned her around. Oliver was facing Chris as they stopped. He lowered his face towards Shane's and Chris turned away. Oliver was old-fashioned and very proper and unlike any man Shane had ever dated, but Chris could see his love for her daughter shining in his eyes. She whispered a quick, thankful prayer that God had sent this wonderful man into Shane's life.


	8. December 23 - Morning

December 23 - Morning

The DLO was empty when Shane arrived the next morning. Oliver had a departmental meeting at 9. Rita and Norman hadn't arrived yet. She draped her coat over the chair and sat down at her workstation, determined to search the DMV in every state west of Illinois before she left that evening.

A few minutes later, the door opened to admit Rita and Norman.

"How did your mom take the news?" Rita asked Shane.

"Better than I thought she would," Shane admitted.

Norman lifted the bin he carried onto the table.

"This thing is full. I've never seen so many letters this close to Christmas."

The words had barely left his mouth when a young postal trainee entered, carrying another bin. Norman took it and placed it next to the first one.

"This one is full, too. It's going to take all day to get through these."

"There's nothing I can do while the search is running," Shane said.

She pulled her laptop from her purse.

"Let's get started."

Oliver returned from the meeting around 10:30. He raised an eyebrow at the large stacks of envelopes sitting on the table.

A "ping" sounded from Shane's workstation. Shane walked over see the results.

"Yes! Oliver, I've found him! Oh my gosh! He's here in Denver!"

She looked at the screen again.

"Oh, no! There's more than one Michael Anderson."

Oliver joined her and consulted the screen. Names scrolled in rapid succession. Several minutes later, Shane stared at the computer in shock.

"There are over 500 Michael Andersons in Denver."

"Anderson is a common surname," Oliver reminded her.

"I'll narrow the search. Add the middle name."

The search finished and Shane consulted the total again.

"Down to about 250 possibilities. I'll search the birth date next."

Shane sighed in frustration.

"Still over 100 names. How can there be that many Michael James Andersons living in Denver born on the same day?"

"Considering you're dealing with a city of 760,000 people that is a very small percentage of the population," Oliver said.

Shane looked at him irritably.

"Before you program any more searches, let's read the letter again. See if perhaps we can find another clue."

"You read it," Shane told him. "I'm going to keep working."

Oliver opened his mouth, and then closed it. Shane's tenacity was in full force and there would be no reasoning with her. He sat down at his desk and picked up the letter. He read the letter carefully three times but couldn't find anything that might help. He rubbed his hand over his face.

Shane pushed her chair back and stood up. Her cheeks flushed red and her hands shook.

"Nothing! Nothing I try eliminates more names. Oliver, I can't go home tonight and tell Mom we still haven't found him."

Oliver walked over, lifted her coat from the chair and draped it across her shoulders.

"You need a break. Let's take a walk."

He walked back, took his coat from the rack and picked up the letter.

"We won't be long," Oliver told Norman and Rita.

"We're fine," Norman assured him. "Take all the time you need."

Oliver opened the main door and Shane stepped out into the bright, sunny day.

"How about a cup of coffee?" Oliver asked. "Good coffee."

She nodded and they walked towards the Denver Bean Coffee Shop.

He placed their order and reached into his coat for his money clip. He paid for the coffee, returned the clip to its pocket, and felt something else inside it. He pulled out a small, white card. The business card from the jewelry store.

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed.

He handed Shane the card.

"What's this?"

"The store where I purchased your bracelet."

"Michael Anderson, Owner and Designer," she read. Her eyes widened. "Is it possible? Is this Uncle Mike?"

"We shall see."

Oliver handed Shane her coffee and picked up his own. Shane took his arm and they headed for Oliver's car.

Oliver and Shane entered Custom Crafted Jewelry. A young man stood at the counter.

"Is Mr. Anderson in today," Oliver asked him.

"He is."

"Would you please tell him that Oliver O'Toole would like a word?"

The young man disappeared into the back of the store. A few minutes later, Mr. Anderson came out.

"Mr. O'Toole? What brings you back? Is there a problem with the bracelet?"

He looked at Shane.

"I beg your pardon. May I assume that this woman is your fiancé? I hope I didn't spoil the surprise."

"She is, and no, you didn't. I've already given it to her."

Shane held out her hand.

"Are you pleased with the gift?" he asked Shane.

"Very pleased."

"May I help you with something else?" he asked Oliver.

"Actually, we're here on a special errand. We work for the US Postal Service in the Dead Letter Division. I have a letter we believe was mailed by you 29 years ago."

Oliver handed it to him.

"This was never delivered?" he asked Oliver.

"It was delivered yesterday."

"Christine McInerney is my sister. Do you know her?"

"Uncle Mike, don't you recognize me?" Shane asked him.

He looked at her carefully for a minute. His eyes widened. "Shane?"

"Yes."

He walked around the counter and gave Shane a hug.

"You live here in Denver? How long have you lived here? What about your mother and Alex? Do they live here, too?"

"I've lived here for five years. Mom and Alex don't, but they're here visiting for the holiday."

"Your mother has seen this letter?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you found me?"

"Not yet. We wanted to confirm your identity before we told her."

"Will she want to see me after all these years?"

"Uncle Mike, she'll be very happy to see you. She does have a lot of questions."

"I imagine."

"Would it be possible for you to meet us at Shane's home tonight?" Oliver asked him.

"The store closes at 5. I could meet you there soon afterwards."

"My address is 4251 Yellow Bird Way," Shane told him.

The two men shook hands.

"Thank you, so much," Uncle Mike said.

"We look forward to seeing you then."

Oliver held the door for Shane and they left the store.

Shane could barely contain her excitement.

"Oliver, this is wonderful. Mom will be so happy," she said as soon as they settled into the car.

He smiled. "Another 'Divine Delivery' successfully completed."

"I hope whatever Mom is making for dinner will be enough for all of us. I don't want to tell her about Uncle Mike. I want to surprise her."

"What if we stop and pick up Chinese food for everyone?"

"That's a great idea! I'll call her now and tell her dinner is covered tonight." She reached into her purse for her cell phone.

"There's a deli just up the street," Oliver noticed. "Shall we pick up sandwiches for everyone and get back to the DLO? We did leave Norman and Rita with a tremendous amount of mail to process."

"Sounds delicious."

Shane dialed the phone as Oliver drove towards the deli.


	9. December 23 - Evening

December 23 - Evening

"Mom, we're here," Shane called.

She and Oliver carried the bags of food into the dining room.

Alex sniffed appreciatively. "Chinese? I haven't had Chinese food in ages."

Chris looked at the many bags of food.

"That's an awful lot for just the four of us."

"We're expecting someone else," Shane told her.

"Oliver's father?"

"No."

"Rita and Norman?"

"No."

"Then whom?"

A knock sounded on the door.

"You'll see."

"I'll go," Oliver offered.

A minute later, Oliver returned to the dining room with Uncle Mike.

Chris walked up to him.

"Good evening," she said. "I'm Christine McInerney. Welcome."

"Christine, don't you recognize me?" Uncle Mike asked her.

Chris backed up a step. Her hand went to her throat and her face turned white.

"Mike?"

"Yes." He held out his arms to her.

Chris burst into tears and ran into his arms.

"Where? When? How did you find him?" Chris asked Oliver a few minutes later.

"He owns the jewelry store where I purchased Shane's Christmas present," Oliver said.

"Would you mind telling me what you've been doing with yourself all these years?" Chris asked Mike. "Why you never called me? Never wrote?"

"Why don't we have dinner first and then I'll tell you all about it."

"That's a good idea, Mom," Shane told her. "Let's sit down."

"Enjoy your meal," Oliver told them. "I need to leave."

"You can't stay?" Chris asked.

"I have choir practice in half an hour," he said.

Shane packed several items into a bag and then pulled a bottle of YooHoo from the refrigerator. She handed them to Oliver.

"Oliver sings in the church choir. He has a solo in the Christmas Day service."

"I look forward to hearing it," Chris told him.

"Thank you. Enjoy your evening, everyone."

"I'll be right back," Shane said.

Oliver took Shane's coat from the closet and held it for her. They stepped outside and stood on the porch. Oliver lifted her arm and traced his hand over her bracelet.

"God truly works in mysterious ways. My Christmas gift to you was the means of reuniting your mother and her brother."

Shane smiled. "Trust the timing."

"Trust the timing," Oliver echoed.

"Come back when you're finished. We have so much to celebrate."

Oliver took her in his arms and claimed her lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"Have a good practice," Shane said as he released her.

"I'll see you later," Oliver said.

Mike pulled the letter from his jacket pocket as soon as they finished eating.

"I left Chicago the day I mailed this. For the next five years, I drove from place to place, stopping long enough to earn money, then leaving again. I'd been all over the country but couldn't seem to settle down. I didn't write any more since I didn't have a permanent address, but I had sent this letter and you knew I was OK.

"I arrived in Denver the first of November. I stood outside my car, breathing in the crisp, clean air and admiring the snow capped mountains in the distance. I felt like I'd come home. I hadn't picked up a pencil or brush in all that time, but standing there, I had an overwhelming urge to capture the beauty of those far-off mountains. I took a room at the local YMCA and found a job washing dishes.

"My room wasn't too far from Washington Park. That was my favorite place to draw or paint. One day, a young woman walking in the park stopped and admired my work. We talked for a few minutes and I invited her for coffee. Her name was Marilyn. Over the next few weeks, she would come to the park from time to time and we'd talk.

"She invited me to spend Christmas with her family. I'd told her very little about mine, only that both parents had died and I had no family in the area. I had a wonderful time. Her parents were so gracious. They owned a jewelry store in Larimer Square that specialized in custom-designed pieces. I showed her dad the picture of me and the girls and told him about the necklaces. I didn't tell them who you were. He respected my privacy and didn't ask. He was so impressed he asked me if I'd be interested in designing jewelry for his clients. I'd never considered such a thing, but I'd grown tired of living at the Y and wanted my own apartment. Besides, I'd developed feelings for Marilyn and wanted to date her. I needed a better income than dishwasher.

"I started working for him the first of the year. I loved it. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Good job, good money, and a very special lady that I'd fallen in love with. Three years later, I asked Marilyn to marry me. I'd never told her about my past, but with a wedding coming up I knew it was time for the truth. She wasn't surprised. She'd been pretty sure the girls in the photo were relatives.

"The wedding invitations were mailed and I waited with some trepidation for your response. I'd been out of touch with you for eight years. I didn't know if you would want anything to do with me after all that time."

"I never received a wedding invitation," Chris told him.

"It came back marked 'Moved, no forwarding'."

"Things happened," Chris said.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Marilyn and I were married. Our daughter was born five years later. We named her Christine, after you."

He pulled out his wallet, removed a picture and handed it to Chris.

"She's beautiful."

"She turned 16 earlier this year. I made her the matching necklace for her birthday. Marilyn's parents retired last year. I own the store now.

"Who would have imagined that a gentleman named Oliver O'Toole would come into my store to purchase a gift for his fiancé, and his fiancé would be my niece? What a coincidence."

"We don't believe in coincidences," Shane told him. " Oliver says 'Coincidence is the middle name of the Almighty'. We believe in Divine Deliveries. We don't find the lost letters, they find us. Just in time to be delivered. We believe in miracles."

The doorbell rang.

"Come in, Oliver," Shane called.

The door didn't open.

"Excuse me," Shane said.

She walked to the entry, opened the door, and just stood there. Oliver wasn't standing on the porch. It was Dale.

"Good evening, Shane. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Dale stepped inside just as Chris came into the entry.

"Shane, who are you talking to?"

She saw Dale standing there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's all right, Mom. I'd like you to meet our friend, Dale Travers. Dale, this is my mother, Christine McInerney."

"Pleased to meet you," Dale responded. Her voice quivered and her hands shook.

"Are you ok," Shane asked.

"No, I'm not."

She took a deep breath.

"Shane, there's been an accident."


	10. December 23 - Late Night

December 23 - Late Night

"Oliver?" Shane asked Dale.

"Yes."

"No! Mom!"

Chris put her arm around Shane and drew her close.

Alex and Mike came into the entry.

"What's going on out here?" Alex asked.

"Dale, this is my sister, Alex Brighton and my uncle, Mike Anderson," Shane told them. "Alex and Uncle Mike, please meet our friend Dale Travers."

Dale nodded at them.

"Oliver's been in an accident," Shane told them. She was shaking all over.

"Shane, let's sit down," Chris said.

"I can't sit. Dale, what happened?"

"We were walking down the church steps after practice. I turned to talk to one of the choir members and didn't realize how close I stood to the edge of a step. I lost my balance. Oliver was walking right next to me, so he reached out to catch me, but it was too late. Our feet got all tangled together; we both went down, and...and..."

She brushed a tear from her cheek.

"he hit his head on the railing."

"How bad?" Shane whispered.

"He's unconscious. He's on the way to Denver Mercy."

Shane grabbed her coat and picked up her purse.

"I'll take you," Dale offered.

Shane nodded. "I need to call Joe, and Norman & Rita."

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Chris said.

"I will. Say a prayer."

Shane reached for her cell phone as soon as she and Dale sat down in the car.

"Joe is on the way. Rita and Norman are praying," she told Dale a few minutes later.

Dale glanced at her briefly.

"Shane, I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident. I'm glad you're OK."

Dale turned on the siren.

"We'll get there faster."

Neither of them said another word during the ride to the hospital. Dale pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. Shane was out the door and running inside before Dale brought the car to a full stop.

"Oliver O'Toole?" she asked the attendant.

"Are you the next of kin?"

"Yes. His fiancé."

The attendant consulted her terminal.

"He's having tests. Room 2. You can wait in there."

Dale walked in.

"He's having tests," Shane said.

Dale nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to get to the station. Late shift."

"I'll be fine. Joe will be here soon."

Dale gave Shane a hug.

"I'm praying every minute."

Shane walked into Room 2. The first thing she noticed was Oliver's suit and shirt. Everything lay in disarray on a chair.

"The nurses couldn't even take the time to fold everything neatly," Shane muttered.

The curtain opened and a young nurse entered.

"I'm Mandy. I'm Oliver's nurse."

"Shane McInerney. His fiancé. What tests is Oliver having?"

"X-ray, CT scan and MRI. He'll be awhile. Can I bring you anything?"

"No, thank you. I'm expecting Oliver's father. Joseph O'Toole."

"I'll send him in the moment he arrives. I'll be at the nurses' station."

"Thank you."

Shane spent the next few minutes folding Oliver's suit neatly. She picked up his shirt and held it close, lifting it to her nose. She could smell his after shave lotion. She folded it gently and laid it on top of the coat. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

The curtain opened again. Joe stood there. He held out his arms. Shane walked over and held onto him tightly.

"Joe, I'm so scared."

"I know, I know."

They stood there without speaking. A few minutes later, a doctor walked in.

"Good evening. I'm Dr. Matthews, the doctor on duty tonight. I understand you are his father and fiancé."

"Yes," Joe said.

"How is he?" Shane asked.

"The tests are complete. We won't have the results for a couple of hours. He's being taken to a room."

"I want to see him."

"He's still unconscious."

"I want to see him," Shane insisted.

"All right. Third floor. Room 386."

"Thank you."

Mandy returned with a small bag. She walked over to the chair and began stuffing Oliver's clothes into it.

"I'll do that," Shane told her.

"As you wish."

Shane pulled the clothes out, refolded them neatly and carefully returned them to the bag.

"Where is the elevator to the third floor?" Joe asked Mandy.

"Go back to the lobby and down the hall. The elevators are on your right."

"Thank you."

The elevator doors opened. Joe and Shane walked towards Room 386.

"I hope he's awake now," Shane said.

They entered the room. Oliver lay still and quiet on the bed. He hadn't regained consciousness. Shane walked over and softly caressed his face. She didn't care that Joe stood there. She leaned over and gave Oliver a gentle kiss. Joe took Oliver's hand.

The door opened.

"I need to check his vital signs," a nurse said. Her ID tag read "Susan."

Joe and Shane introduced themselves, then moved away from the bed.

"Is everything OK?" Shane asked her a few minutes later.

"All his vitals are normal."

"Why hasn't he woke up yet?"

"You'll need to ask the doctor. He won't be in until tomorrow morning."

"We just talked to Dr. Matthew five minutes ago."

"Dr. Matthews works in emergency. Dr. Carlson is Oliver's doctor of record. If there are any problems, he will be paged and then contact you."

"Shane, let's go," Joe suggested. "There's nothing you can do tonight."

Shane sighed.

"All right."

Joe put his arm around her and they returned to the elevators.

Chris and Alex stood in the entry waiting.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

"Still unconscious," Shane said. "He had several tests. I won't know the results until tomorrow morning."

She turned to Joe.

"I'll be OK. You have a long drive. I promise I'll call if I hear anything."

Joe nodded. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

"Do you want anything?" Chris asked. "Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"No. Mom, you and Alex can go to bed. You don't need to stay up with me."

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Not yet. I'm going to sit in the living room for awhile."

"Come get me if you need anything."

"I will. Good night."


	11. Christmas Eve - Morning and Afternoon

Christmas Eve - Morning and Afternoon

Shane opened her eyes. She was lying on the sofa. She must have fallen asleep after all. She smelled coffee and blueberry muffins. The clock on the wall read 7:00 a.m. She pushed back the blanket, stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning," Chris said as Shane entered. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I know, but you should still try and eat something."

"I need to get ready for work."

"Do you have to go into work today?"

"This is the final day of the 'Dear Santa' project. I need to help Rita and Norman."

"What time can you call the hospital?"

"I'm not going to call. I'll stop there on my way to work."

Chris took the pans of muffins from the oven and placed them on the counter.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes," Shane told her.

Shane took a quick shower, dried her hair and applied her makeup. She reached into the closet and pulled out the first outfit her hands touched. Black pants with black tasseled belt, sleeveless black top and brown checked jacket with black, brown and white trim. She'd worn these clothes the day she and Oliver sat in the hospital chapel following his and Joe's rescue from El Dorado Canyon, but this time, Oliver was hurt and in the hospital, and might not . . . . No! She refused to think about that. She dressed quickly, slipped on her black heels and returned to the kitchen.

Chris sat a plate of muffins on the table.

"Just coffee, Mom."

"How about if I put some in a bag and you take them with you?"

"That's fine. Norman and Rita will enjoy them."

"Shane, you need to eat. Not taking care of yourself isn't going to help Oliver."

Shane finished her coffee.

"I'll have a muffin when I get to work. I promise."

Chris looked doubtful, but she handed Shane the bag.

"Call me as soon as you can."

"I will. Good bye, Mom. See you tonight."

Shane walked out of the hospital elevator and headed for Oliver's room. The door was closed. She knocked and opened the door. Before she could enter, a nurse shook her head and gestured for Shane to follow her.

"My name is Carol. I will be Oliver's nurse today. You're Shane?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Carlson is examining Oliver now. Please wait in the family lounge. He'll come and talk to you as soon as he's finished."

Shane walked to the lounge and sat down on the edge of a chair, but stood up again a moment later. She began to pace. Five minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20. What was Dr. Carlson doing that took so long?

She stopped and looked out the window.

"I'll wait 10 more minutes, and if he doesn't come, I'm going back to Oliver's room," she said to herself.

"Miss McInerney."

Shane turned. The doctor extended his hand.

I'm Dr. Carlson."

Shane shook hand.

"How is he?"

"All the test were negative. His vital signs are good..."

"but he's still unconscious," Shane finished.

"Yes."

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He will. He did sustain a large contusion on the back of his head. He may just need a little more time to recover. Please try not to worry. I'll check on him again this afternoon."

Shane reached into her purse, pulled out her business card, and handed it to him.

"My cell number is on the card. I want to be called the minute he opens his eyes."

"Of course. Please excuse me; I need to continue my rounds."

Shane walked slowly back to Oliver's room. She just stood in the doorway. He hadn't moved since last night.

She squared her shoulders and walked over to the bed. She bent over, slid her arms underneath his chest, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oliver, please wake up. Do you hear me? You need to wake up. Open your eyes, Oliver. Please, open your eyes."

Shane raised her head. Nothing. His eyes remained closed.

Carol walked into the room.

"I need to change the bedding."

Shane stood up.

"I need to leave for work anyway."

She leaned over again and kissed Oliver's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I'll be back around six," she told Carol.

"I'll be here," Carol assured her.

"How is he?" Rita asked as soon as Shane pushed open the door to the DLO.

"The same."

"He isn't awake?"

"No."

Shane's lower lip trembled. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rita, I'm so scared. I'm so scared he may never..."

Shane couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't think like that," Norman said.

"I'm trying."

Shane set coffee and the bag of muffins on the table. She took a tissue from her purse and wiped her cheeks.

"I brought breakfast."

Norman opened the bag and sniffed appreciatively.

"Blueberry muffins." He handed one to Rita, one to Shane and took one for himself.

Shane still didn't feel like eating, but she didn't want to upset Rita and Norman. She pulled the paper off the muffin and broke off a piece. She put it into her mouth, then lifted the coffee cup and took a swallow. She had to force herself to finish the muffin, but by the time she did, she felt a little better and ready to turn her attention to the duties of the day.

"Let's get to work," she said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her laptop. Rita handed her a large stack of letters with incomplete or incorrect addresses. Shane lifted the first one from the pile and keyed the inquiry. Rita and Norman resumed examining and organizing the remaining letters.

Shane looked at the clock. It was just a few minutes before noon.

"Finished," she said, handing the last letter to Rita.

"Hopefully that's it," Rita said. "If we get any more this afternoon, Norman and I can handle them."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"We're sure," Norman assured her. "Go on. We know you want to be with Oliver."

Shane bit her lip and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Dr. Carlson promised to call me if Oliver woke up, so I guess he hasn't."

Rita and Norman put their arms around her.

"We're having dinner with Norman's family tonight, but please call us if there's any change," Rita told Shane.

"I will. You are coming to the service tomorrow?"

"You're going to the service?"

"Of course. Oliver would want us to go."

"He would. We'll be there," Rita promised.

Shane pulled on her coat, picked up her purse, and left.

Shane stepped out of the elevator and saw that the door to Oliver's room was closed again.

"What now?" she asked herself. She walked quickly down the hall and knocked on the door.

Carol opened the door. "Good afternoon, Shane."

"What's wrong? Why was the door closed?"

"I just checked his vitals. He's stable."

Shane started pacing. "He's stable. That's all everyone keeps telling me, but no one can tell me why he doesn't wake up."

"He will."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've seen cases like this before. I'll be back later this afternoon. If there's any change, press the call button. I'm going to lunch. Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No, thank you."

Shane took off her coat, pulled a chair next to the bed, and sat down. She reached out and took Oliver's hand in hers. He didn't move.

Shane sat there holding his hand the entire afternoon. She talked to him from time to time, but that did absolutely no good. He lay still and silent on the bed.

Just before 5, Carol and Susan came in.

"Shift change in about an hour," Carol told Shane. "Can you step out for a few minutes?"

Shane stood up and pulled on her coat. "I'll just go. Nothing I've tried makes any difference."

"Please don't be discouraged," Carol said.

"It's getting difficult," Shane whispered.

"I know." Carol patted Shane's hand.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Try to get some rest."

"I'll try."

Shane walked out the door and headed for the elevators.


	12. Christmas Eve - Evening

Christmas Eve - Evening

Shane opened the door. She dropped her coat on a chair and headed for the kitchen.

"I stopped at Donatello's and picked up manicotti for dinner," Chris said as soon as Shane entered.

Alex came in.

"Any change?" she asked.

"No."

Chris placed a salad on the table, and then pulled a tray of breadsticks from the oven.

"I wish you hadn't gone to all this trouble, Mom," Shane said. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am."

"Me, too," Alex agreed. "At least sit with us."

"All right," Shane sighed.

In spite of Shane's protests, Chris laid a plate of manicotti in front of her, and then passed the salad and bread sticks. Shane took at few bites to please her mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked Shane.

"There's nothing to talk about. He just won't wake up. Everyone tells me he will, but he doesn't. I'm so afraid he . . ."

Shane couldn't finish the sentence. She stood up.

"Please excuse me."

She ran from the kitchen.

Chris and Alex finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen. They walked into the living room to find Shane sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

"This is the first Christmas tree I've had since I left home after college," Shane said.

"You stopped celebrating Christmas?" Chris asked her.

"Yes. All Christmas meant to me was a whole bunch of bad memories."

"Because of me," Alex whispered.

Shane stood up and turned to face her.

"Because of you? This has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does. Every time you came home to visit, we'd end up fighting, and you'd leave."

Alex brushed at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I'm sorry I messed up, ruined so many holidays, and caused you and Mom so much pain."

"Alex, it's OK. You had a problem. It took you a long time, but you chose to get help. You're fine now. Leave the past in the past where it belongs. I've forgiven you."

"You have?"

"Yes."

Shane walked over to Alex and held out her arms. Alex hesitated a moment, then reached out her arms to Shane. The two sisters embraced, and Chris smiled.

"Then why did you stop celebrating Christmas?" Alex persisted.

Shane took a deep breath.

"An unanswered letter."

"A letter? To whom?"

"God."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Who wrote a letter to God?"

"I did."

You wrote a letter to God, and expected an answer?"

"I was 10 years old. I wrote it the Christmas Dad left. I asked God to make Dad want to come back home. I told God I just wanted to have a happy family again. But Dad didn't come, and every Christmas since has been a reminder that Dad left and never came back. Year after year my heart froze a little bit more, and by the time I was an adult it was frozen solid. The only way to avoid dealing with that pain was to stop celebrating Christmas."

"What made you start celebrating again?"

"The answer to my letter."

"How could you possibly get an answer from God?"

Shane smiled. She walked over to the tree and lifted her necklace.

"When you asked me why I hung my necklace on the tree and I told you 'restoration', it's because the events that occurred during my first Christmas here in Denver restored my faith in God and in Christmas."

"What does that have to do with your necklace?"

Shane walked over to the sofa, sat down, and patted the seat beside her.

"Sit down and I'll tell you about it. You too, Mom."

Shane began. "It all started with another letter to God."

Shane told them about meeting Jordan, the POstal ball, Hannah, her letter to God, meeting Hannah and her family, and Oliver's suggestion that they put on a Christmas pageant at the hospital so Hannah could keep her promise to her sick mother.

"Norman assigned the parts and he made me the angel. I didn't want to be the angel. Proclaim the news of the Savior's birth when I was still so angry at God? That was the last thing I wanted to do, but since I had the choice of playing the angel or Mary, I agreed to be the angel."

Shane continued, telling them about another letter to God Oliver received from Jordan, this time with an answer, how Hannah's mother had a crisis while Oliver was trying to deliver the letter, Hannah's Dad's insistence that they put on the pageant, and how she traded her necklace to a taxi cab driver for his sheepskin, so Hannah could have a 'sheep' with her in the pageant.

"How did you get your necklace back?" Alex asked.

"A Christmas miracle."

Shane explained that the letter Oliver tried to deliver was hers, how Oliver tried to give her the answer, but she refused to read it.

"If you didn't read the letter, where did the miracle come from?" Chris inquired.

"Oliver. He told me that every Christmas I asked for hope, and hope is what I'd been given. He reminded me of the true meaning of Christmas, about God's perfect love, that casts out pain and fear and replaces it with hope. I'd asked God for a happy family, and I had one. Me, Rita, Norman and him."

"But you have a family," Alex said. "Mom, you and me."

"Family can be forged by more than just blood. The work we do, delivering the dead letters, the miracle we've witnessed, has formed a bond between us that makes us a very special kind of family."

"So you never read the letter?"

"I didn't need to. Oliver gave me the answers I needed."

"What about your necklace?"

"The pageant was over and Rita, Norman and I left the hospital. We had plans for the holiday. Oliver had none. He looked so sad standing there alone waving good bye. We got to the airport, but we couldn't leave. We missed him. We went back to the DLO. You should have seen it. Candles everywhere, garland, stockings, even a small tree that Oliver had decorated. Oliver and I taught Rita and Norman to dance. While we danced, I looked over at the tree, and saw my necklace hanging from one of the branches. Oliver had taken a taxi from the hospital. The driver was the man who'd traded me the sheepskin for my necklace.

"That was a wonderful Christmas. I started to believe again, and my necklace, once a symbol of our broken family, had become a miracle and a gift of hope for the present and the future."

Shane stood up and began to pace.

"The future. Our future. Oliver's and mine, together."

Shane stopped and faced her mother.

"Mom, I'm so scared."

"I know."

"I can't stay here. I'm going back to the hospital."

"Visiting hours are over."

"I don't care. I'll insist that I have to be with him. I don't want him to be alone."

Shane ran to her bedroom, changed her heels for tennis shoes, and headed for the entry way.

Chris and Alex waited there. Shane paused long enough to give each of them a hug.

"Don't wait up for me. I'm going to stay there all night," Shane said.

She put on her coat, picked up her purse, and shut the door behind her.


	13. Christmas Eve - Late Night

Christmas Eve - Late Night

The elevator doors opened. Shane looked towards Oliver's room. The door opened and Susan stepped out.

She walked over to Shane.

"Shane, what are you doing here? Visiting hours were over long ago."

"I need to be with Oliver."

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him. No visitors after 10:00 p.m. That's the rule."

"I don't care about your rules. I'm not leaving. Not this time. Several years ago, I left another hospital when I was told visiting hours were over. My father died that night, and I never got the chance to say good-bye. I'm not taking that chance again."

"Oliver isn't going to die."

"I'm still staying. Besides, it's Christmas Eve. I don't want him to be alone. Please!"

Susan smiled and patted Shane's shoulder.

"All right. It is Christmas. Please don't leave the room. We'll both be in trouble if anyone else sees you."

"Thank you!"

"I'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything."

Shane closed the door quietly. The only light in the room came from the open bathroom door, but it was enough for her to see that Oliver hadn't moved since she left. She pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. It was too quiet. She took her ear buds from her purse and put them in her ears, then scrolled through the music on her phone and selected Christmas tunes. She held Oliver's hand, leaned back and closed her eyes. She hoped the sweet strains of holiday music would help her relax, but after several minutes she pulled the ear buds from her ears. She tried to lift Oliver's hand to her cheek, but her bracelet caught in the threads of the blanket. She released it carefully. She still didn't understand why Oliver had insisted she have it before Christmas. She turned it over and read the inscription again.

"Two hearts joined..."

Shane stood up. She knew where she needed to go. She opened the door slightly and looked towards the nurses' station. All of them were working at computer terminals or making notes in charts. She slipped out of the room and headed for the chapel.

Shane shut the door, walked to the front pew and sat down. She closed her eyes and tried to pray, but her thoughts kept returning to another time, another chapel. That day she'd bowed her head in grateful prayer. Oliver and Joe had been found. Oliver was not hurt. Joe was hurt but would recover. Oliver had joined her there. He finally opened his heart to her that day, freed himself from the pain of his past and spoke of their future together.

This time, she felt no joy, no peace, only sorrow, and fear. Fear that Dr. Carlson was wrong, that Oliver would never wake up and she would have to face her future alone, without him. She bowed her head again, but the words wouldn't come.

"Hello, Shane."

Shane jumped to her feet in alarm. She turned and saw the last person she'd ever expected to see again. Jordan Marley.

She grasped the pew for support.

"Oliver isn't?"

"No. I just came from his room. May I join you?"

"Of course."

Shane sat down and Jordan took a seat in the opposite pew.

"I know who, or should I say, what, you are," Shane said. "Oliver told me. I never read the answer to my letter. Oliver gave me the answers I needed. He restored my hope in God and in Christmas."

"Shane, the envelope was empty."

"What?"

"It was always God's plan for Oliver to help you find your hope again."

"The last time I sat in a hospital chapel, I was grateful. Oliver and Joe had gotten lost on a camping trip. The forest rangers and the police were afraid they'd never be found. I prayed that night for the first time since I was a little girl, and they were found the next morning. Oliver was fine, Joe was hurt but would be all right. I started believing in miracles that day."

"How were they found?"

"The recipient of the lost letter, a rescue dog named Sandy. Topper, the man who wrote the letter, worked with Sandy as a K9 unit in Afghanistan. They had been victims of an attack and both suffered from PTSD. They were also separated as Topper didn't own Sandy. After Sandy found Oliver and Joe, Rita and Norman took Sandy to Topper, they were reunited, and both began to heal.

"Do you still believe in miracles?"

"I do. I just wish Oliver would wake up."

"What does his doctor say?"

"He says Oliver will regain consciousness. His nurse tried to assure me, too, telling me she's seen cases like this."

"Why don't you believe them?"

Shane crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on her lower lip.

"I'm not sure."

"That's a beautiful bracelet."

Shane traced the hearts with her finger.

"Oliver gave it to me for Christmas. He insisted that I have it early. It's almost like a foreshadowing, like he knew something was going to happen, and that I would need something to hang onto. It's engraved."

She turned the bracelet over and showed Jordan the back.

"Two hearts joined by a Greater One," Jordan read aloud.

"Can withstand anything," Shane finished.

"Do you believe that?"

"The part that's engraved, yes. The remainder, I'm not so sure. We've only been engaged a few weeks. I don't know if I could bear it if anything happens to Oliver. Funny, I told Dale the same thing the night Oliver and Joe were lost, and now Oliver is hurt because he tried to keep Dale from being injured."

"What happened?"

"They were on the church steps after choir practice. Dale lost her balance and Oliver tried to keep her from falling, but they both went down, and Oliver hit his head on the railing."

"Are you angry with Dale?"

"Of course not. It was an accident. I'm just..."

"...afraid," Jordan finished.

"Do you remember your lines from the Christmas pageant?" he asked Shane.

"Fear not, for behold I bring you tidings of great joy. For unto you is born, this day, in the city of David, a Savior."

"The greatest miracle of all happened all those thousands of years ago, when Love came down, Perfect Love in the person of Jesus," Jordan said.

"Perfect Love that takes all that pain and all that fear and replaces it with hope. Oliver told me that."

For the first time, Shane felt a tiny sliver of hope. She stood up.

"I'm going back to Oliver's room."

Jordan rose.

"I'll walk you back, then I need to leave. They're expecting me home for Christmas."

Neither of them said a word during the short walk back to Oliver's room. Jordan opened the door for Shane. Just before she entered the room, she turned back.

"Jordan."

He wasn't there any longer.

"Thank you," Shane whispered.

She walked over to Oliver's bed, leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Good night, my love."

Shane pulled the chair as close to his bed as she could get it, and then sat down. She took Oliver's hand. She laid her hand over his heart with his hand on top of hers, and bowed her head in prayer.


	14. Christmas Morning

Christmas Morning

Shane stood in front of her Christmas tree. Oliver walked into the room. His blue eyes shown with love. He joined her at the tree and took her hands. He brought them to his lips, kissing first one, then the other.

Shane stirred.

"No. I don't want to wake up. Oliver is ok. He's kissing my hand."

He's kissing my hand? This wasn't a dream. Oliver WAS kissing her hand. Shane's eyes flew open and she sat upright. His eyes were open. Clear and bright and shining with love as he looked at her.

She touched the call button on the side of his bed.

"Yes, Shane?"

"He's awake."

"I'll page Dr. Carlson."

"How long?" Oliver asked Shane.

"36 hours. It's Christmas morning."

"How is Dale?"

"Blaming herself."

"She shouldn't."

"I know. It was an accident."

Oliver studied Shane carefully. She looked worn out. Her cheeks were pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

"All night."

"You should have gone home to get some rest."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone, not on Christmas Eve."

Tears spilled from Shane's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Oliver pushed the button to raise the bed. When he was sitting upright, he patted the side.

"Come here, my love."

Shane sat carefully on the edge. She laid her hand lightly on his cheek. She was almost afraid to touch him for fear that she'd hurt him. Oliver took her face in his hands. His eyes caressed every inch. He placed soft kisses on her forehead and eyes. Gentle kisses on her cheeks wiped away the tears. Shane hadn't moved, but then Oliver touched her lips with his own. She pulled him towards her, gently caressing the hair at the back of his neck while he stroked her back. Time stood still for just a moment while they held onto each other and kissed each other passionately. For Shane, it was as if the last 36 hours had never happened. Oliver held her in his arms. She didn't want to ever let go again.

"Ahem!"

Oliver released Shane quickly. Shane jumped off the bed and moved to the other side of the room. Her cheeks were red. Dr. Carlson stood in the room.

"I'm Dr. Carlson," he told Oliver, extending his hand.

The two men shook hands.

"A pleasure," Oliver said.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Carlson asked him. "Headache? Dizziness? Blurred vision?"

"No, and no, and - no."

"Any pain in your neck? Your back?"

"I assure you, I'm fine."

Dr Carlson looked at Oliver, then at Shane, and smiled.

"It appears that you are, however, I would like to keep you here one more day for observation."

"That isn't necessary. I am all right. It's Christmas, a day of joy and celebration. I want to go home."

"Very well. Just one thing. Please don't drive today. If you develop any problems, call me immediately."

"I will."

"Carol will bring your discharge papers in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Oliver told Shane as soon as the door closed behind Dr. Carlson.

"I wouldn't have cared if the whole world was watching. The only thing that mattered to me at that moment was being held in your arms."

Oliver's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"As much as I would like to hold you in my arms again, I do need to dress. Would you excuse me for a few minutes?"

Shane reached into her purse for her cell phone and headed for the door.

"I'll call Dale and let her know you're all right."

Carol walked up, pushing a wheel chair and carrying the necessary papers.

"He's dressing," Shane told her.

Carol knocked on the door.

"Come in," Oliver said.

By the time Shane finished talking to Dale, Oliver was ready to leave.

"Must I sit in that?" he asked Carol, indicating the wheel chair.

"Yes. Hospital rules."

"You always follow the rules, Oliver," Shane said.

Oliver sighed and shook his head slightly, but he complied, taking a seat in the chair.

"Patient pick-up is at the main door," Carol told Shane.

Carol was waiting with Oliver as Shane parked the car by the doors.

"You take care of yourself," Carol said to Oliver. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you."

Shane started the car. She reached over and squeezed Oliver's hand.

"I called your dad and Rita & Norman. Joe's on his way."

Shane pulled the car away from the hospital. She bit her lip and fought for control. In spite of her best efforts, tears spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"I was so scared," Shane said.

Oliver reached over and tenderly wiped away the tears.

"I had a visitor last night," Shane told him. "Jordan."

"He had a message for you?"

"More like a reminder. About miracles. The greatest miracle, when Perfect Love came down. I remembered what you told me that Christmas. Perfect love casts out all that pain and all that fear and replaces it with hope. For the first time since you were hurt, I had hope."

Shane blinked hard to keep the tears from falling again.

"More tears?"

"I'm just so...grateful."

Shane stopped the car in front of Oliver's house. He got out, came over to the driver's side, opened the door, and held out his hand.

"Come inside for just a moment."

Oliver continued to hold Shane's hand as they climbed the stairs. As soon as he shut the door, he turned to face her, took hold of her other hand, and kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas!"

Shane stood there looking at him.

"What is it you're contemplating?" Oliver asked.

She couldn't resist. She reached out and lifted his tie, pulling him towards her and returning his kiss.

"Merry Christmas!"

Oliver released her reluctantly.

"You'd better go. We can't be late for the service."

Shane nodded. She touched his cheek with her hand and left.

Shane ran up the steps and burst through the front door. Chris and Alex came into the entry.

"He's awake! He's all right!" Shane exclaimed. " I just dropped him off at his house!"

Shane dropped her coat and purse on a chair and hugged her mother, then her sister.

"You left him alone?" Chris asked.

"He's fine. He needed to get ready for church."

"He's attending the service?"

"Of course. It's Christmas. I'm going to get ready. We need to leave in an hour."

Shane headed for her bedroom.

Shane, Chris and Alex entered the church. Joe and Oliver stood waiting by the door.

"Welcome, ladies. Merry Christmas." Oliver said.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver," Chris replied.

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm so glad you're all right."

The door opened, and Rita & Norman, followed by Mike and his family, joined them.

"Everyone, please meet my wife Marilyn and daughter Christine," Mike said.

Marilyn walked up and put her arms around Chris.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. My daughters, Alex and Shane, Oliver O'Toole, Shane's fiancé, Oliver's father, Joseph O'Toole, and dear friends Norman and Rita Dorman."

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged by everyone.

The door opened again and Dale stepped inside. She saw Oliver and just stood there.

Oliver walked over to her and smiled.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas."

Dale's voice trembled.

"Merry Christmas. Oliver, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault."

"It was an accident," he assured her. "There's no need to speak of it anymore."

He gave Dale a hug. She hesitated just a few seconds, then hugged him back.

"Shall we prepare for the service?"

Dale nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I seat my family."

Shane took Oliver's arm. They led the rest of the family to a pew. As soon as everyone was seated, Oliver left to put on his choir robe.

Sweet strains of organ music began as the choir took their places at the front of the church. Oliver stepped up to the podium and opened the Bible.

"For unto us a child is born, unto us a Son is given, and the government shall be upon his shoulder, and his name will be called Wonderful, Counselor, The Mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace,"*he read.

Oliver closed the Bible and began to sing.

"Adeste, fideles, laeti trimphantes; venite, venite in Bethlehem."

Shane reached over, took her mother's hand, and squeezed it. Her heart swelled with joy. This Christmas had truly been a time for miracles. She looked up at Oliver, all the love and pride she felt for him shining in her eyes. Oliver looked down at Shane and smiled, then lifted his hand to indicate that the congregation should stand and join him as he changed to English for the chorus.

"Oh come, let us adore him. O come, let us adore him, O come, let us adore him, Christ the Lord."

The door opened one more time. Oliver looked to the back of the church. Jordan stood there. His eyes met Oliver's and he nodded. Oliver returned the nod and Jordan closed the door.

THE END

*Isaiah 9:6


End file.
